Hook, Line and Deker
by Takeru-Fangirl
Summary: The Team meets a young girl and she reminds them of someone, but who? It drives them all crazy until she meets her great-great-uncle face to face.
1. Chapter 1 Caught By Gold

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and looked at my other story. It was so nice to have great reviews on my first try. This one is going to have a few chapters, not sure how many, but a few anyway with some twists and turns! I hope you like it... **

Caught by Gold.

Panorama was bustling, the spring had brought many tourists to the city and the Rangers had their hands full with all sorts of new Nighlocks. Finally they got a break in action. Mike and Emily went roller blading and skateboarding, Kevin went to watch a swim meet, Mia enrolled in cooking classes at the local college, and Jayden and Ji went to visit Cody and his family to let them know how the Bull Zord was doing. Antonio, of course, went fishing.

The day was gorgeous and the pier was not too crowded which surprised the Gold Ranger. He found his favorite spot, set up his cart and told Claw Zord and Octo Zord to "chill" for a while. He popped on his headphones and set about casting his line. "OUCH!" Antonio heard this, but thought nothing. Then as he started to cast his line again, he heard, "OUCH! Please wait!" Antonio whipped around and he saw this young lady there trying to get the hook from his pole out of the sleeve on her shirt.

"OH MY GOSH," Antonio was shocked and actually kind of scared when he saw her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt, I AM SOOOOO SORRY."

He tried to help her disentangle herself, but she put her hands up and said, "It's okay really. I think it was just the initial shock of being caught!" She looked at Antonio and let out a small laugh. Antonio recovered from his shock and he too laughed, "That was a good one." He told her.

"Here," she said handing Antonio his hook. "Oh, you might want this too," she laughed as she handed him the worm for his hook.

Antonio turned every shade of red and one would have thought HE was the Red Ranger instead of the Gold. He stood there and looked at this girl, there was something about her that reminded him of someone, but he just could not put his finger on it. "Please," he said, "let me buy you a new shirt."

"Oh I couldn't do that." This most intriguing girl shook her head. "This is just an old hand me down and I would probably have to pay someone to take it off my hands!" With that the two laughed. Antonio had forgotten all about fishing and thought her laugh sounded like music. "Do you fish here a lot?" She asked him.

"Actually, here and a couple of places. I have been fishing since, well, since I was born it seems."

"Ah," she said, "I know that feeling."

"YOU FISH?" Antonio seemed surprised.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean fishing." Now it was her turn to blush a bit. "I mean, my family has a farm, and it seems like I have been farming since I was born, it has been in our family for a few hundred years." Again, they laughed together. Antonio thought, what else can I say to get her to stay so we can talk. He searched his mind and was about to ask her where she was from when Mike and Emily came by on their blades and board.

"Hey dude!" Mike was gliding by. "Hi Antonio!" Emily just rolled on trying to catch up with Mike.

"Your friends?" She asked laughing at them as they hustled by.

"Yeahya," Antonio put his favorite saying out there. "We all have a day off today and those two are crazy." She laughed again and this just made his head a little dizzy.

"Well," she said, "I guess I best be going." She turned to go and Antonio was searching for something to say that would not sound stupid, yet his mind and his mouth would not work together. _THINK; come on, YOU, ANTONIO GARCIA_ _at a loss for words_.

At the same time, she was thinking, _DON'T go yet, you know you want to stay and I think he wants me to stay, but I just said I had to go, OH ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!_

Just then, Mike and Emily came zooming by again in the other direction. "Coming through! See ya dude…come on Em try and catch me!" Mike was yelling for Emily. She skated by and turned and was skating backwards, "Bye, we'll see you later." She smiled at the stranger and thought, something about her, she reminds me of someone, but who?

The stranger started to leave and Antonio asked with hope in his voice, "Will you be here tomorrow?"

She smiled and thought _YES_ and did a self high five in her mind, and said as she tilted her head to the side, "Depends, will you be here?"

"I will be here." His heart was pounding. What, my heart is pounding, what is going on here.

She smiled and tilted her head to the other side, "Then, I'll be here too. Goodbye Antonio." With that she walked off. Antonio stood there and smiled and watched her until she was out of sight.

Later that night at the Shiba house at dinner, Mike and Emily were kidding Antonio about her, and they asked her name. "Her name?" Antonio turned white, oh how could I not even ask her, he thought. He just shook his head a little, looked at his friends and said, "I call her "Caught by Gold."


	2. Chapter 2 The Watchful Eye

A/N I do not own Power Rangers

**The Watchful Eye**

The Rangers had their hands full. The Nighlok was certainly terrifying the people. This was no ordinary Nighlok, he looked like a bunch of balloons! When the Rangers arrived, Mike rested his sword on his shoulder and said, "Hey Kev, get that pea shooter of yours out and take out those balloons!"

Jayden turned towards the Nighlok and said, "Enough Nighlok, you have worn out your welcome and we have come to send you home!"

The Nighlok just laughed and pointed a finger at some people huddling at the corner of a building, each person then rose up off the ground in a balloon! "WHAT?" The Rangers all cried out.

The people started screaming and moving and a balloon popped and a woman started falling, Mike ran and caught her before she hit the ground. The rest of the Rangers ran and attacked the Nighlok, but more people were in balloons and more balloons were popping as the people struggled. Mike was catching them as he could, "HEY, I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" He called. Antonio saw this, and hurried over and started catching people. Then Jayden noticed that Mike and Antonio needed all their help.

But luck was on their side as the Nighlok said, "OH! You are lucky today, I am drying out and need to be refreshed, but I will be back!" He slithered through a gap, and the rest of the Rangers ran to help save the people.

Back at the Shiba house, the rangers all were exhausted. Muscles were sore and they were worn out from running and catching all the people. "I hope it is a LONG time before that Nighlok returns," Mia moaned as she rubbed her aching arms.

"Me too," Emily agreed with her pink friend.

"You will have to think of a way to beat this Nighlok before he returns." Ji told them, as if they had not already known that.

"Okay," Jayden started. "We need to figure out how to beat a balloon." So they all sat there and thought and thought, and finally Kevin said, "We could pop it."

They all laughed, but Emily says, "No wait. If we could get the people to hold on to a post or something like that then the balloon would not be able to get them to rise, and we have to be ready to pop the balloon before it gets to anyone."

"That sounds great Em," Mike agreed. "But we need to actually put this menace out of commision."

The rangers still thought and thought, and Antonio was thinking, then his eyes widened and he thought, _the pier, I bet she was there and I wasn't OH NO!_ "Hey guys, I gotta go. I'll be back, but gotta go." He rushed out of the house and over to the pier.

Earlier while the Rangers were battling the Nighlok, the strikingly beautiful girl was at the pier. She looked all around but no Antonio. She saw his fishing things, but he was nowhere to be seen. She walked up to another fisherman, "Excuse me sir." She flashed him a smile. "Have you seen Antonio?" as she pointed to his things.

The man looked at her and then towards where she was pointing, "Ah yes, 'Tonio. He was here early, and then he got a call and rushed off. He does that often, but he always comes back, but usually not gone this long." He shrugged his shoulders and the girl turned around.

_He always comes back,_ the man told her. So she decided to sit down and wait. She waited and waited, and then thought, _I_'_ll try my hand at fishing!_ So she sat on his cart and took a pole and a worm and casted her line in the water. She had caught 2 fish and the nice man next to her she had talked with took them off the line for her, she just could not bring herself to do it. About then Antonio came down the pier and saw her there, the sun was fading and she was sitting silhouetted by it, he was amazed with how pretty she was. _Wow,_ he thought, _she waited for me._ As he got closer he saw she was fishing! She felt someone and turned to see Antonio standing there smiling!

She started to cast her line again, but felt a tug and so did Antonio! This time she had Caught her Gold! As the two were smiling at each other they failed to see that they were being watched. Who could be interested in a fisherman and a farmer?

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3 Is She Family?

A/N I do not own Power Rangers

**Is She Family?**

Antonio walked on over to her and together they laughed. "I am so sorry," her eyes sparkled with laughter as he untangled himself from the fishing hook.

"No, it is okay," Antonio thought how good it was to hear her laugh and see that sparkle, "but I am sorry for keeping you waiting."

She waved her hand and said, "No need to be! I have had so much fun learning to fish!"

"Really?" Antonio was shocked, neither Mia or Emily were interested in fishing, and well no other girls he knew liked fishing. "You like it better than farming?"

She tried to look insulted, but couldn't, Antonio was the nicest person she had met in this town and no one could ever be mad at him, "Of course not!" and they both laughed again.

The day was over and Antonio didn't want her to slip away so he put the poles away and asked, "It is getting late, would you like to get something to eat?" She laughed and held up her catch.

"Is this enough for both of us?" She asked in a concerned voice. Antonio's eyes widened and he was astonished to see about 20 fish.

"I think that is fantastico! How did you do it?"

She smiled even more and looked to her left, "Um, will you get me about five fish off of here please." She asked him quietly. Antonio did and put them in a bucket for her. She winked at him and then turned to the man fishing a few feet away. "Sal," the man who is usually grumpy turned towards her and Antonio was shocked as Sal had a smile for her. The two spoke and she gave him the five fish. Antonio was not sure what to think when she got back to him, "Are we ready?"

As they walked down the pier Antonio just had to ask, "Okay, why did you give him the fish?"

"Can't tell you, you will laugh at me." He rolled his eyes in a playful way and kinda bumped into her as they walked.

"I promise," he crossed his heart, "I won't laugh."

They walked a few more steps, "Okay." She said. "I started fishing and then caught the fish, but just could not take them off the hook, they are well, you know fish and kinda slimy and they were wiggling and just, couldn't do it." Antonio was trying to suppress a laugh. "So Sal was kind enough to get the fish off I caught, and I thought the only right thing to do was to give him some of the fish!"

"Oh grumpy did it?" Antonio was shocked, this man would not even say "hi" to him for months! She just shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head yes. Then they both started laughing!

On their way to the beach for a fish fry they stopped at the market and picked up some veggies and drinks, and then off to the beach. The dinner was excellent and she could not remember a better meal, and Antonio felt the same way. She was fun to talk to and she had a happy spirit about her.

After dinner they sat on the rocks and watched the waves come in. It was peaceful and beautiful and they both enjoyed each other's company. "Antonio," she turned her head towards him, "have you lived here all your life?"

He smiled and thought how he hated when they moved when he was little, he missed the ocean and he missed his friend Jayden. "No, when I was little my dad fished and had a market, but then he decided to move and actually I have only been back here for a little less than a year, this is home." The look on his face told her everything she needed to know about him. She saw Antonio as someone who is loyal and hardworking, fun and exciting and always learning new things. Someone you can depend on. He looked at her and asked, "How did you wind up here?"

She took a deep breath, "I am not really sure. About two months ago I started having dreams of my ancestors. In my dreams I hear these four voices, one right after the other." Antonio was intrigued by her story. She went on, "They keep saying either he or they need you. I have no idea what it means or who he or they are. All I know that one of the voices sounds like my dad."

"Is your dad gone?" Antonio felt so sorry for her. He took her hand in his and held it. She nodded and a tear ran down her cheek.

"So the voices kept telling me to go to the water. I started out and when I reached here, the voices stopped."

"Stopped, as in you don't hear them anymore?" Antonio asked.

"Yes, as soon as I got here, they stopped. So whoever I am supposed to help is here somewhere." She looked at Antonio through the early morning light and said, "So now you think I am nuts."

He laughed and looked into those blue eyes, the bright blue eyes that reminded him of a wolf. "No, believe me I have seen so much lately that I do understand." The two realized that they had talked all night long of dreams and family. They smiled at each other and Antonio leaned in to kiss her, she blushed a bit, but leaned towards him, just as they were about to kiss they realized they were not alone. Antonio looked up and saw Dayu standing there. He jumped up and stood in front of her to protect her.

Dayu laughed, "Oh Golden, no worries, I do not want to hurt either of you, but I do want to speak with Jenny."

"Jenny," he said. He looked at the girl he realized he still had not known her name. She nodded to him and at that moment she heard the voices, _"they need you."_

"Antonio, my name is Jenny, but I do not know who or what this is." She pointed to Dayu.

As Jenny stepped towards her, Dayu said, "What treachery is this, how can this be, how can you be Jenny Martin."

Jenny was shocked, how could this thing know her, "How do you know me?"

Dayu laughed, "Oh yes, you do not know me, I am Dayu, but you may know me as Dalia."

Jenny turned pale and started to lose her balance, Antonio caught her and she was so glad he was there. "Dalia?"

"Yes, I see you know that name. Have you seen him yet?"

"Seen who? Who is him?" Jenny thought of the voices.

"Never mind," she said, "I must go, but I will be watching." With that, Dayu disappeared.

Jenny was in shock, Antonio was in shock. _She knew Dayu? Who is Dalia and who is him? _"Jenny," he said, "it is so important you tell me how you know Dayu."

"I don't know her. I have never seen anything like that in my life, but Antonio, she said she was Dalia. She CAN'T be her, she has been dead for 200 years!"

"Is she family?"

"Dalia was married to my great-great-great uncle. They both died in a fire."

Just then Antonio's phone rang and Jayden was telling Antonio they needed his help. Antonio didn't know what all this meant, but he knew he could not let Jenny out of his sight. So he stood up and put out his hand to her, "Jenny, I need you to come with me. Some friends need my help, and I think they would like to hear your story."

Without fear or asking any questions, Jenny put her hand and her trust into Antonio and the two left to help his friends, where Jenny was going to face the first of many trials.

**So Dayu knows her? Will this change Antonio's feelings for Jenny? What will the other rangers say?**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Family and Friends

A/N I do not own Power Ranger

**Family and Friends**

When Antonio and Jenny arrived at the park, the Rangers were busy. Jenny watched in shock as she saw the Moogers and the Nighlock as she had never seen more creatures that were similar to Dalia. The look on her face told Antonio that she was not one of Xandred's plots, so he was happy. "Jenny," he said, "I have to go off a bit, I want you to stay here and hide, don't leave and when this is over, I'll come and get you, okay?" She nodded her head and could only manage a weak okay.

Jenny saw Antonio or who she thought was him in the Gold Ranger suit. They all fought so bravely she thought, _Hey, they are Samauri, just like my ancestors_! She watched them bring out different weapons and destroyed the Nighlock and Moogers! _It's over_, she thought. Then two things happened and the Nighlock grew gigantic! She had no idea how they would battle this thing. Just then a figure appeared and he held up his hand and the Nighlock disappeared. He started walking through more Moogers and they then dissappeared.

Jenny stepped out from her hiding spot, "OH MY," she muttered. Her mind raced, _This can't be, he looks like my dad and great-great grandfather, OH it is my Uncle Deker_. _How can this be, Dalia asked me, Have you seen him, him is Deker, the voices_. With all this thought going on she saw him travel towards the Red Ranger, she saw all the others gather round him. She had to do something, so she stepped out and walked straight for Deker. Her eyes never leaving him and when he saw her he stopped and watched her approach. Jenny walked in front of Jayden and Antonio started to move for her, but Jayden held him by the arm.

Deker and Jenny stood and looked at each other. Jenny just stared into his eyes.

"Do I know you?" Deker cocked his head and asked. But Jenny stood there and was numb, the voices, the voices, "_he needs you, he needs you"_ ran through her mind. Deker placd his hand on Uramasa. Jayden and Antonio started to confront him when Dayu appeared.

"Deker, do not hurt her." Dayu said to him in a way he had never heard before.

"Why?"

"Just do as I ask." With that, Deker became the Nighlock, Jenny gasped and was lost in her thoughts. They all vanished and she was still standing there staring. The Rangers all demorphed and ran to Jenny.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked. Jenny shook away what she had just seen and saw Antonio. He put his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest.

Jayden looked at them and said to Antonio, "Bring her to the house."

Kevin looked at Jayden and said, "But what if she is..."

Jayden interrupted his statement and said, "Then she won't be able to pass through the gate and then you'll know."

Once at the Shiba house they all sat and waited for the questions to start. Ji and Jayden were in the other room talking and the rest of the Rangers and Jenny were making small talk. Then, Ji and Jayden returned to the room. They did not look happy. They started throwing questions at her, how does she know Deker, why did Dayu save her, where did she come from, who is she... They didn't ask nicely, they seemed mean. _I know they have to be careful,_ she thought, _but to be mean to someone_. Antonio looked torn, he knew the importance of this and yet he wanted to defend Jenny. However, Ji had told him to remain silent. Well, Jenny was not going to be silent.

She stood up, there was fire in her eyes and a tone that was so different from her regular voice. "I'm sorry, but I do not understand this. I have done nothing and have been approached by creatures that I have never seen before. Then you act like I am one of them, that at any minute I will transform into one of those deformed beings. After all of that, you ask me to come here and then grill me with questions in a such a manner that I do not care to remain here." With that she started to leave, she turned and those blue wolf-like eyes took in mainly Ji and Jayden, "I wish we could have met under different circumstances." Jenny then ran out of the door and out the gate.

Antonio started out the door after her and Jayden said, "I'm sorry." Antonio looked at him and nodded, he knew this was a situation that would be worked out. He had to find Jenny as he felt so close to her, a closeness that was new to him and he knew it was more than just friendship. She needed him now and he had to go, he could not and did not want to lose her.

Antonio caught up with Jenny and he took her in his arms. "I am so sorry little one," he told her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked him through her tears.

"Why didn't you tell them what you told me, of what happened when Dayu first appeared?"

"I guess it was because I don't understand it all," she paused, "and besides, they seemed mean, especially the older man, Ji." Antonio chuckled, but he knew how serious it all was. He explained some of it to her, and Jenny did understand, but still Ji was mean.

They walked for a few minutes and she grasped his hand a little tighter, "I'm sorry." Tears were once again in her eyes, Antonio felt a tug in his heart and all he could do was kiss her.

She felt wonderful, here with all these strange happenings, the one wonderful thing was Antonio! She looked at Antonio and smiled, "Come with me, I have a lot of story to tell you." Without question, the two, hand-in-hand, went to talk.

Once at her apartment, Antonio sat on the couch and everything around him reminded him of Jenny, she had not been there that long you could tell, but the things there were so her.

She came into the room carrying a box that was old. She sat on the floor and opened the box. Inside were pictures of her family. Jenny riffled through them and pulled out a few. She handed them to Antonio.

"I don't understand how this could be." The pictures were old, very old, brittle but you could still see the faces. The woman was beautiful, she was smiling so and beside her was...Deker! Antonio's eyes open wide, and Jenny saw that he knew who it was "Those people are my great-great-great uncle Deker and his bride Dalia. He was my great-great grandfather's twin brother. He and his wife, Dalia, or as you know her Dayu, were killed in a fire on their honeymoon." She took a breath. "I think that is also why Dalia called me Jenny Martin. Yes, that is my name, but that was also the name of my great-great grandmother. They say I look exactly like her." With that, she pulled out another picture and except for the age of it, Antonio would have thought it was of Jenny, his Jenny.

She watched Antonio's face and asked, "Do you think the voices want me to help them? How did he turn into that thing? How could he be alive?"

**Deker is part of Jenny's family! What will Deker do when he finds out? What will the Rangers do when they find out? **


	5. Chapter 5 Truths Revealed

A/N I do not own Power Rangers.

**Truths Revealed**

Jenny stood and looked out the window for a few minutes lost in thought. She turned and said, "Antonio, will you go back to your friend's house with me so I can apologize to them?" Antonio got up and hugged Jenny and kissed her.

"Of course I will. There really is no need to apologize, and I am sure they will understand, plus they will be VERY interested."

Antonio and Jenny entered the Shiba house. Jayden and Kevin were looking over some zord combinations, Mike was playing a video game, Emily and Mia were playing a board game. Antonio cleared his throat and the group looked up, "Uh, guys..Jenny wants to talk with you."

Jenny stepped forward and not letting go of Antonio's hand she spoke a small nervous, "Hi." They all looked at her and smiled, which made her feel a bit more comfortable. She took a deep breath and went on before her thoughts and courage disappeared. "I would like to apologize for running out on you earlier." She looked around and let out the breath she had been holding. Before she could speak again, Ji started to talk.

Antonio spoke up, "Mentor, no disrespect, but I think you should hear Jenny out before you say anything." Mentor shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand as if to say, You have the floor.

Again, holding tight to Antonio's hand, she told her story to the six people who did not take their eyes from her. When she was finished she relaxed her grip on Antonio's hand. The first person to speak was Mia.

"What you say I know is true of the fire." All the others looked at her.

"What?" Jayden looked at her as if to say, why have you not told us.

"Yes," she nodded at him, "Do you remember when we were in the Nilock's dream world. Well, I was in Dayu's dream. She and Deker were married and there was a fire. Deker was dying and then Serrator showed up and said he could save Deker if Dayu would give him her soul. She agreed and he saved Deker, but he put the curse on both of them. Dayu did not know that Serrator was going to do that to Deker." Mia stood up and crossed the room to Jenny. She took her hand and said, "I believe you."

Jayden stepped forward and said, "Welcome Jenny. We too hope you will accept our apology for our behavior." Jenny smiled at the tall brown haired leader who was Antonio's childhood friend.

"Now," Emily said, "we have to think of how to help Deker and Dayu." As soon as she said this, the gap sensor sounded. Antonio told Jenny to stay with Ji as they took off.

"Jenny, wait here, I will make us some tea." With that, Ji lef the room. Jenny had an idea of how to help Deker and Dayu. She left the Shiba house yelling to Ji, "Thanks for the tea, but I have to go, I have an idea!"

Jenny went to her apartment and got the box with the pictures and went to the beach where she first saw Dayu. She waited and soon Dayu showed up.

"Dalia, thank you for coming." Jenny smiled at her.

"Why have you involved the Rangers?" Dayu was not too pleased with this turn of events.

Jenny laughed and said, "Actually, they are on your side. Dalia, you say I remind you of Jenny Martin. If this is so, then I need you to trust me. I have an idea of how to break the curse."

Dayu laughed and said, "Deker does not know me."

"Of course not." Jenny broke in. "You look nothing like you did, plus his memory is gone or hiding, but have a trust in me. After all, we are family. Tell me of the night you and Deker received this curse." Then when she finished her story, Jenny looked at her and said, "Trust me Dalia, but this is what I need you to do..."

Jenny traveled with Dayu to the forest where she and Deker would wait for Serrator. Jenny wondered if she should have told Antonio, but she did not know where he was, and if he was fighting a Nighlock, he didn't have time to talk to her. Jenny and Dayu waited and waited, it was starting to be late afternoon. Then, it seemed out of nowhere Deker appeared. He was angry, "What is this person doing here?"

Jenny stepped up before Dayu could say anything. She turned to Dayu and said, "Thank you Dalia for bringing me here. Now if you could bring what I talked about, I would appreciate it." Dayu made a small bow and vanished. Then Jenny turned towards Deker who was coming towards her in a rage.

He stopped and said to her, "Are you not afraid of me?"

Jenny stiffened she was, but yet this was her mission and she only hoped the voices would talk to him! "Uncle Deker, our relatives have brought me here to see you." He stopped short of her and glared into her eyes. Those eyes reminded him of something or someone, but who.

"Our relatives?" He laughed. "How can you know who I am, when I don't know!" He had such a stern look on his face that she wondered if he ever smiled.

"Yes our relatives." She tried to remain calm. She saw how he could fight and the Nighlock being he transformed into, but she knew she had to try. "Please listen to me and see what I have brought to show you. If you do not believe me or trust me after that, then I will leave or you may strike me if you wish." _WHAT, I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT, way to go big mouth_, she thought.

"Please sit." so both Deker and Jenny sat down. He sat on a fallen tree and she sat on the ground. Jenny opened the box as she spoke and gathered several pictures. "Yes, you are my great-great-great Uncle Deker. Your twin brother is my great-great grandfather." Deker looked at her and his one eyebrow raised either in understanding or in amusement, Jenny didn't know which. She handed him the pictures as she continued to talk. "In these pictures you see you, your brother and his son, and so forth down the line. I have been having voices in my head that are telling me the words they need you, he needs you. I had no idea what it meant and I followed the voices. They brought me here." She glanced up at him, he was listening, but studying the pictures carefully.

Jenny handed him the next picture, the one of him and Dalia. "This is from your wedding to Dalia."

"Wedding, my bride?" Deker looked totally shocked. He had been studying this intently.

"On your wedding night, there was a fire in your home. The family thought you both had perished in the fire, although they found no remains. But, that is not what happened." She had his full attention and so she went on. "You were severely injured in the fire. Dalia was so upset. She loved you more than her own life. She was holding you and asking for someone to help you. That is when Serrator appeared. Dalia was scared, but Serrator said he could save you in exchange for her to become a Nighlock. The price for your life, was her soul." Jenny let that part sink in and then continued.

"Dalia agreed and so Serrator saved you. However, what she did not know was that Serrator put a curse on you too. She was devastated, heartbroken and has lived with the fact that she didn't want to lose you, but she did lose you in the end. Serrator had tricked her."

Deker was growing angry, yet he wanted to hear more from this young girl whose eyes reminded him of someone. He had a twin brother. A wife, and she didn't want him to die, but he is living a fate worse than death. He stood up and turned. Jenny jumped up and grabbed hold of his hand, "Uncle Deker please, please listen. I believe I have a way to end this curse for both of you."

"Both of us? Who and where is Dalia?"

**Will Deker forgive Dayu for the curse? Will he regain his memory of her. Will Jenny be safe?**


	6. Chapter 6 True Love Found

A/N: I do not own Power Rangers.

**True Love Found**

"Uncle Deker, Dayu is Dalia." The words hit Deker like a ton of bricks. Jenny watched the expressions change across his face, shock, disbelief, anger, rage, sorrow and the list went on. She was sorry for him and she put her hand on his arm. Deker jerked his arm away and the look on his face told Jenny to back away.

"Why should I believe any of this?" He yelled at her. "Pictures, HA, this story you told me, why can't I remember any of it?"

Jenny dropped her eyes down and in a calm voice, even though she didn't feel calm, she said, "I think it was Serrator's trick on Dalia. She remembers, but you don't. I believe if you truly do remember then you could have ended this after it had started. Remember, Serrator wants you to battle for him, he does not want you to have feelings, especially of love, for anyone, just hatred."

Deker looked at her, and she could tell her words hit home. Then, out of nowhere Antonio appeared. He raced over and stood between Deker and Jenny protecting her. Jenny saw Dayu out of the corner of her eye, she knew that she brought Antonio here. "Look Deker," he pointed his finger at him, "if you want to fight, I'll be happy to accommodate you, but leave Jenny alone." Antonio knew that he could tear Jenny in half with one swipe of his blade.

"I have no wish to harm her at this time." He too caught a glance at Dayu and watched her for a moment, but it seemed a lifetime. He turned his attention back to Antonio and Jenny. "So, you would protect her with your life?"

"I would!" Antonio resounded back at Deker. The two stood there face to face. Jenny was frightened, would Antonio have time to morph if Deker struck first? She could not let him get injured, she would do anything to save him from Deker's rath. An idea struck her and she stepped in between the two.

"Deker, I would do anything to save Antonio, if I had to, I would give my life." Deker stepped back and Jenny saw that her words of protection for Antonio and his protection of her made Deker think. With that Deker turned and just walked away. Jenny looked over at Dayu, who dropped her head and turned away. Antonio turned towards Jenny and she just melted into his chest. His arms held her tight and she realized that Dayu/Dalia did what she had to do to save the man she loved. She would have fought Deker to save Antonio, but she smiled slightly knowing that Antonio could take care of himself, after all she did catch gold!

Just as Antonio started to kiss Jenny, his phone went off. "Okay, Got it, be there." He looked so apologetic to Jenny that all she could do was chuckle. Antonio took off and Jenny stayed, then she thought, _no, I'll go too_.

When Jenny arrived the battle was on. Everyone was fighting, the Moogers were huge in numbers, and there was Serrator. She didn't see any other monsters, just Serrator. She thought how bad he was and only could imagine how bad Master Xandred was if he was worse than Serrator. There were explosions and bodies flying and it looked bad. The Rangers were being bombarded with scores and scores of Moogers and Spit Fangs and whatever else Serrator threw at them. Then Jenny noticed Deker and Dayu appear both in their Nighlock forms. '_Oh great,'_ she thought, '_why are they joining in.' _Then before Jenny could think, both Deker and Dayu started fighting WITH the Rangers not against them!

"What trickery is this?" Jayden yelled.

"I don't know," Mia answered as she slashed her sword into another Mooger, "but any help right now is welcomed!"

Emily was thrown into the side of a car and collapsed, Mike ran to her to see if she was okay. That act did not go unnoticed by Deker. He fought harder and harder and then he was face-to-face with Serrator.

"Ah Deker, why are you defeating the Moogers?" Serrator sneered at him. By this time, the battle with the Moogers, etc was at an end. Everyone stood motionless and watched the exchange between Deker and Serrator. Jenny ran up to Antonio who was standing near Dayu. Dayu nodded at Jenny and went to stand with Deker. "Both of you fighting with the Rangers, with the good guys? We will definitely have to do something about this." He raised his hand to fire at them when Deker turned towards Dayu...

Deker demorphed into his human form and turned, "Dalia, you are my true love." He took her Nighlock face in his hands and looked at her. "I forgive you for what you did after the fire. I understand you did it out of love without any idea any of this was going to happen." He paused and the tension all around mounted waiting to know what was going to happen. Then as he held Dayu's face he once again transformed into his Nighlock form. From there, he leaned forward and kissed Dayu!

As everyone, including Serrator watched in amazement, Dayu and Deker were both transformed into their human forms! Jenny was right! True love would break the spell. True love was the cause of the spell, so true love's kiss would break it! Everyone cheered and Jenny hugged Antonio as if HER life depended on it.

Serrator stood there speechless and Jayden took the opportunity to attack him. Serrator was injured but he disappeared before the other Rangers could help Jayden. All the Rangers demorphed and gathered around Deker and Dalia. Dalia had tears run down her lovely face. The two of them turned towards Jenny and she walked up to them.

"Jenny," They both started and chuckled, Deker went on never letting go of Dalia's hand, "WE thank you. It won't be long but we will go to see my brother and the rest of our kin. We will thank them for sending you to us. You have been able to free us from this hell we have been in and finally we will be together as we were meant to be." He looked at Antonio who was right by Jenny. "Fisherman," Deker said, "take care of her." Antonio smiled and nodded. Then Deker turned to Jayden, "Red Ranger, you are a true warrior and I extend my hand to you now in friendship and admiration." Jayden shook Deker's hand.

Deker looked at Dalia and they nodded, they turned to Jenny one last time as he said , "We must go now, but true love has found you."

Dalia kissed Jenny on the cheek and said, "Thank you."

Deker and Dalia smiling and waving to the group faded from their sight. The curse had been broken, but these were people who were not of this time and must join with the ancestors.

The Rangers were all quiet, they were shocked at what had happened. They didn't expect for them to fade away, but all were quite happy with the outcome.

"Dalia was beautiful." Emily sighed, "They looked so happy."

"Who would have thought that Deker could really smile!" Mike exclaimed.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours!" Jayden announced. "I think we all deserve the rest of the day off!"

Later that afternoon, the team celebrated on the beach with a fish fry and fun. They laughed and laughed, splashed in the water and played volleyball. As Mike and Emily were fighting for the ball, Jenny looked at Mike, "You know, I think when you ran over to see how Em was during the fight, that was the final push Deker needed. He saw true love at work!" True love! Mike and Em looked at each other and blushed. The rest laughed and everyone enjoyed the afternoon. Soon, the only people left on the beach were Antonio and Jenny.

They had gone and sat on the higher rocks watching the waves as the sun set. It was a beautiful sky, pinks, blues, reds, yellows, greens and GOLD. They talked about the day and that Jenny would be leaving soon. They both skirted around their feelings for each other, but neither one could deny the way they felt. They were comfortable together, whether talking or not. Neither one felt that they had to fill the air with talk.

As the sky grew darker and the hour later Antonio said finally said, "Jen," Antonio looked into her eyes, "I don't want you to go, in fact you cannot go." Jenny looked puzzled and looked at Antonio, he chuckled. "You heard what Deker said. He told you that true love has found you AND he told me to take care of you." He leaned forward and kissed her, this time true love was found between a fisherman and a farmer. Jenny's ancestors, including Deker and Dalia, were cheering, as their Jenny had been caught by Hook, Line and Gold!

**This is the end of the story, I hope you all liked it! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
